Hummingbird
- Hybrid |birthplace = , |birthday = July 7 |age = 18 |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |weight = |blood = AB+ |designation = Hero |affiliation = Justice Force |previous affiliation = |profession = |previous profession = |base = |relatives = Unknown |mentor = Flash |powers = |weaknesses = |equipment = }} Hummingbird, (real name Violet Santiago), is a - Hybrid , and a member of the Justice Force. Born as the daughter of a prostitute mother, it had always been Violet and her mother for the longest time. Her mother would work multiple jobs just so she could have Violet go to school. Fortunately, Violet had been granted with a highly intelligent mind and it allowed her to excel at school. However, she had a track record of getting into fights and being hyperactive, to which her mother would scold her. During her year in a medicinal internship, Violet found herself being mugged. She was shot, and bleeding out quick. Fortunately, the had been there to rescue her. Due to the rate at which she was bleeding out, the Flash had no other choice but to infuse his blood into Violet. After that whole fiasco, Violet began to feel the effects of the blood transfusion. It had granted her a connection to the Speed Force, and with every passing day that connection would grow stronger and stronger. She adorned the name Hummingbird, and was eventually sent an invitation to join the Justice Force. Appearance NeedletailSuit.png|Hummingbird's suit; designed to prevent physical harm while travelling at high speeds. VioletApp2.png|Violet dressed in casual clothes. Personality Violet has always been a hyperactive child, and her connection to the Speed Force has only augmented it. She’ll quickly change the topic of discussion, even if any questions she has asked are not answered. This trait has occasionally annoyed fellow members of the Justice Force, but not many people can stay mad at Violet for too long, especially with her bright smile and playful nature. Violet is naturally an immensely optimistic person, always seen with a signature smile. She is a very welcoming individual, rarely judging another person for any of their traits or physical features. People often find themselves talking to Violet about any problems they feel, because she is more than willing to listen and try her best to offer advice. It’s as if she’s the Justice Force’s resident therapist. Stemming from her playful nature, Violet enjoys making jokes and puns. People may not enjoy them, but she doesn’t let their opinions get to her. No matter the situation, due to her optimistic nature, she will try to make a joke in order to raise the spirits of her team or to annoy an opponent. She’s also been known to play small pranks on her teammates, replacing chocolate chip cookies with oatmeal raisin cookies, or switching out toothpaste with garlic paste. Her tendency to play small harmless pranks has given her a sense of ingenuity in combat, looking for ways to “prank” opponents in a way that will benefit her and the team in combat. History Powers Abilities Weakness Quotes Trivia *Violet... Category:Female Category:Justice Force Category:Heroes